lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Harry Potter
Harry Potter is the son of James and Lilly Potter making him a member of House Potter. Harry Potter had one sibling in the form of Neville Potter who was many years older then him, and had been a growingly powerful Magi before he was murdered during the massacre that took place against House Potter. Harry is also romantically linked with Jinny Weezly of the powerful House Weezly, but this is a fake story that while Jinny is obsessively in love with him, he is deeply in love with Hermione Granger. Despite this fact he has married 'G'inny Weezly following the departure of Hermione Granger, and he has accepted that Hermione may never return and because of this he has fallen farther in love with Ginny. With Ginny Weezly he has two children in the form of Vienne, and Gloria Potter of which both are quite young by the end of the Rise of Lucerne. Harry Potter is a Magi sensitive person, of which he is a very high level Magi user with his level being Level Five, and he uses a wand for his control, but he has shown the ability to use no familiar. Harry Potter would be born the first son and child of James, and Lilly Potter marking him as the second in the line of succession behind his father and this led to him becoming an extremely prominent member of the family at the moment of his birth. Harry Potter would end the Civil War when he proved incapable of being defeated by the Deatheaters and they were forced to retreat after disasterous conflicts. Following this conflict he would become embroiled in the Hogwarts war with The Empire where he took up a position of serious influence. During this war he alongside a large group of elite Magi would infiltrate the Empire's main battlecamp and summon thousands of elementals that proceeded to massacre the entire command structure before they pushed against the attacking force and left them a ruined mess. Melissa remained loyal to the Deatheaters following the defeat at the Battle of Hogwarts and she returned to Hogwarts undercover and pretended to renounce her loyalties and was forgiven by Harry Potter who would push for her to regain control of House Rosier as its new lord, and with his influence this was pushed forward and this sparked the start of Melissa's infatuation with Harry Potter. Following the departure of Hermione Granger the obsessed Melissa Rosier would use Magi to take on the appearance of Hermione Granger and slept with Harry Potter and this would result in Melissa becoming pregnant of which with the child of Harry Potter within her she fled the service of Tom Malfoy and went westward following Hermione Granger. Characteristics Harry Potter is by many in the Hogwarts community believed to be the most powerful Magi user in the known world. Since the beginning of the Hogwarts based conflicts many in Hogwarts have died in order to protect the young boy that is gaining an almost religious following to him. This makes Harry very uncomfortable as he doesn't feel that any of the lives lost have been worth keeping him safe. He has an almost fatalist approach to life due to his guilt over the deaths of all these people. Kills of Harry Potter History Harry Potter would be born the first son and child of James, and Lilly Potter marking him as the second in the line of succession behind his father and this led to him becoming an extremely prominent member of the family at the moment of his birth. Early History Student at Hogwarts Harry Potter was further guided by destiny when he met his lifelong best friends Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger while riding the Hogwarts Express heading towards Hogwarts. The three would grow close over the train ride, and following this they entered the school where each went into together and was sorted. During this time of sorting The Sorting Hat took a while to decide where to place Harry, and due to the things in his heart it considered putting Harry into Slytherin, but changed its mind at Harry's insistence, as he had heard about the Dark Wizards who had been in the house. All three were Sorted into Gryffindor House on their first evening at school. While Harry immediately took to Ron, he did not immediately befriend Hermione, though he was nicer to her than Ron was. Return to Hogwarts Melissa remained loyal to the Deatheaters following the defeat at the Battle of Hogwarts and she returned to Hogwarts undercover and pretended to renounce her loyalties and was forgiven by Harry Potter who would push for her to regain control of House Rosier as its new lord, and with his influence this was pushed forward and this sparked the start of Melissa's infatuation with Harry Potter. Honey Trap Following the departure of Hermione Granger the obsessed Melissa Rosier would use Magi to take on the appearance of Hermione Granger and slept with Harry Potter and this would result in Melissa becoming pregnant of which with the child of Harry Potter within her she fled the service of Tom Malfoy and went westward following Hermione Granger. Family Members Lilly Potter Cover Front.png|Lilly Potter - Mother|link=Lilly Potter Relationships Main Article : Relationships of Harry Potter Hermione Granger2.jpg|Hermione Granger - Lover/Friend|link=Hermione Granger Melissa Rosier Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Melissa Rosier - Lover|link=Melissa Rosier Category:People of Hogwarts Category:Dumbledore's Army Category:Human Category:People Category:Frank Category:POV Character Category:Magi Category:Level Five Magi Category:House Potter Category:House Griffindor Category:Destruction School of Magi